


Of Snowstorms and Soulmates

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: During a Christmas vacation at The North Pole Hermione get's a little bit lost searching for Potions ingredients.  Stuck in a snowstorm Hermione hopes to find somewhere to settle for the night, but she finds so much more.





	Of Snowstorms and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this includes aspects of both the Harry Potter Universe and the A Song Of Ice and Fire/Game Of Thrones Universe. When I imagined the North Pole I thought of it being like it is in the film The Polar Express.  
> And Ghost is a Direwolf, for those unfamiliar with Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire, Direwolves are meant to grow quite big and I imagine them to be bigger than polar bears, but not by much.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones. Hermione Granger belongs to JK Rowling, and Jon Snow and Ghost belong to George R R Martin. 
> 
> Warnings: Contains one swear word and kissing 
> 
> Background on the Soulmate Bond: Basically, when a Witch/Wizard touch hands with their Soulmate they feel an spark, a bit like an electric shock. Muggles don't feel the spark. So even if a Wizard/Muggle were Soulmates only the Wizard would feel the electric shock. 
> 
>  
> 
> This was written for Hermione's Holiday Hideaway run by Hermione's Haven  
> I was given the following:  
> Location: The North Pole  
> Prompt: Jingle Bells  
> Pairing: Hermione/Jon Snow

Hermione trudged through the heavy snow, pulling her coat tighter as she battled against the winter storm. She was beginning to regret her decision to search for potion ingredients native to the North Pole in the early evening of Christmas Eve, especially as she could have been curled up on a sofa watching Christmas movies with her parents. But no she had decided to go and explore the outskirts of the North Pole whilst her parents stayed in the chalet they had rented for the fortnight around Christmas. There was nothing she could do about it now and it wasn’t like she could use the Point Me spell to find her way back as the Magnetic field at the North Pole played havoc with directional magic. Hermione decided to keep going in the direction she was going and hope she ended at a place she could stay until the morning. Suddenly she felt her feet give way beneath as she slipped on a patch of icy snow. Whilst luckily she had landed on some snow so wasn’t too injured by her fall, she had unluckily drawn the attention of a polar bear which she assumed must have been nearby. The polar bear rose charged at her and Hermione braced herself for contact when a giant white wolf leapt over the top of her and began growling menacingly at the polar bear. The polar bear halted in its charge and begun to size up the wolf which was a bit bigger than itself, deciding whether the fight wasn't worth it, the bear sulked off. 

“Ghost,” a male voice called out, “Come back boy!”

The wolf she assumed to be Ghost turned to look in the direction of the voice before it settled its attention on her. 

“Help!” Hermione shouted hoping to draw the attention of the man. 

“Ghost,” he called again this time sounding a little bit closer. 

“Sir,” Hermione called again, attempting to stand up but struggling to do so. 

“Gho-,” a dark-haired man appeared before her, “-oh, are you ok?”

“I slipped on some ice,” Hermione replied. 

“Here let me help you up,” the man said offering her his hand.

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled taking the handsome man’s hand.

As he helped her to her feet, the wolf rolled in the snow wagging its tail happily. 

“Ghost,” the man spoke to the wolf, “cut that out.” 

“Is he your pet?” Hermione asked. 

“More like a familiar,” the man responded, “He’s family.”

The wolf moved towards the man and licked his face.

“He’s lovely,” Hermione smiled, “Can I stroke him? He saved me from a polar bear and I want to thank him.”

“Ghost?” the man looked at the wolf beside him, wordlessly asking a question.

The wolf moved to her and rubbed its head against her hand, Hermione took this as the wolf giving her permission to stroke him.

“I’m Jon Snow, by the way,” the man spoke, “I work for the North Pole Rangers, you look a little lost.” 

“I’m Hermione Granger,” she replied, “I’m staying in town for Christmas with my parents and I am a little lost.” 

“Nice to meet you, Hermione,” Jon smiled, “It’s a bit dangerous to try and get you back to town this evening, but I can escort you to my cabin where you can warm yourself up by a fire.” 

“Thank you,” Hermione replied, whilst part of her was on edge that this man could be a serial killer, she had heard the name Jon Snow when she was in town earlier. 

She had met a girl named Arya who had told her about her older brother. Hermione hoped this was the same Jon Snow.

“Ok, if you follow me,” Jon offered Hermione a smile, “I will lead you to my humble abode.”

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they came to a cabin surrounded by some trees. 

“This is us,” Jon spoke, “Now let’s get you inside and warmed up.”

“It looks lovely,” Hermione commented as she followed Jon up the steps.

“It’s not much,” the man spoke as they stepped inside, his wolf brushed past them and made way to curl up in front of a log burner that sat in the middle of the room, “But its home.”

“I like it,” Hermione grinned at the man, “It’s nice and cosy.”

“Really?” Jon questioned the shock evident in his voice.

“Yeah,” Hermione replied, “It’s minimal, and I imagine you work a lot so need minimal upkeep as you won’t be around to keep it tidy all the time.”

Jon nodded and part of him felt happy that this woman, a complete stranger understood him and his reasons for living in a small place, “Would you like a hot chocolate?” 

“Sure,” Hermione replied then added teasingly, “Do you have Marshmallows?”

“I think so,” Jon replied, “My sister Arya tends to always want them with hers.”

“Best way to drink it,” Hermione smirked.

Jon laughed before moving in the direction of the small kitchenette in the corner of the cabin.

Hermione sat on the small two-seater sofa in front of the log burner and took off her gloves and coat, “Would you like me to put the log burner on?” she asked, having noticed it wasn’t on. 

“Shit,” the man cursed and quickly apologized, “Sorry, I should have put it on when we arrived.” 

“I don’t mind, I hate feeling useless,” Hermione replied, and she moved the start the fire checking Jon’s back was turned she waved her wand and watched as the flames came to life.

Settling back into the sofa, Hermione saw Ghost’s red eyes were gazing quizzically at her. 

“Here we go,” Jon said suddenly from above her, “One Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows,” he handed her a drink. As Hermione took the mug from his hands she felt a spark shoot through her fingertips and judging by the look on Jon’s face he felt it too.

“Di-did you feel that?” he asked, confusion and shock evident on his face and in his voice.  
Hermione nodded. 

“Are you?” He asked, unsure how best to ask the question and hoping she would know what he meant. 

“A witch?” Hermione finished, “I am, are you a wizard?”

Jon sighed, “Yes.”

“Does this mean?” Hermione asked, her voice laced with hope.

“I think so,” Jon replied, “I guess we better get to know each other better then.”

“Weren’t you planning on getting to know me anyway?” Hermione teased, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

“Well a little,” Jon grinned, “You do seem quite interesting, I mean not many women wander around the outskirts of the North Pole, I take it you were looking for potions ingredients?”

“Thanks,” Hermione blushed, “And yes I figured I would make the most out of being here and source some ingredients myself, they can be quite expensive back in London, especially Weirwood sap.” 

Jon smiled, “So you are from London, does that mean you went to Hogwarts?”

“I did,” Hermione replied, “about five years ago now.”

“Hang on,” Jon said suddenly, “Are you THE Hermione Granger?”

“I am,” Hermione nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

“My Soulmate is Hermione Granger,” Jon stated, “But Soulmates are meant to be equals in everything: mind, body, magic, how can we be considered equals?” 

“I’m nothing special,” Hermione spoke concern evident in her voice, “would you have fought if you could have done?”

Jon nodded, “I wanted to, but we had threats in the North Pole and...”

“You had your own battles,” Hermione finished, “We are both individuals who would do anything to protect those we consider family and those who cannot fight for themselves.”

Jon spluttered, “Hoo-ow di-id you knoo-w?”

“I met your sister Arya a few days ago,” Hermione smiled, “she told me about her amazing big brother and what a hero he is.” 

Jon smiled, “Me and Arya were always the closest.”

A moments silence passed between them before Jon spoke again, “I’m still not good enough, I’m just a bastard.”

“And I’m a Mudblood,” Hermione replied, “Don’t let it define you.”

“Don’t call yourself that,” Jon hissed, he hated that word.

“Why?” Hermione replied, “It’s what I am if you get to call yourself a bastard then why can’t I call myself a Mudblood?”

Jon stared at Hermione, “It’s not...”

“Bellatrix Lestrange carved it into my arm,” Hermione spoke, “I can never forget it, but I wear it as a badge of honour.”

“Being a bastard...” Jon started but was again cut off by Hermione.

“There is no shame in being a bastard,” Hermione spoke an essence of finality in her voice, “It doesn’t define who you are.”

“I’m still not worthy of you,” Jon said a sad look etched on his face.

“You wanted to get to know me,” Hermione replied, “The second you found out we were Soulmates, the first thing you wanted to do was get to know me, not marry me or force me into your bed, no you want to know more about me.”

“Of course,” Jon responded, “I don’t understand though.”

“We are equal,” Hermione replied, “Because that was my first thought too, I wanted to get to know you.”

“I’m still...” Jon stated, still completely lost.

“Jon,” Hermione stated trying to make it obvious. “You are a good person, but you are ridden with self-doubt, I’m sat here thinking what have I done to deserve such a handsome and caring man as my Soulmate.”

“You helped save the world,” Jon spoke, slightly blushing at being called handsome.

“I kept a journalist in a glass jar in her Animagus form, I gave a member of the government to a herd of centaurs knowing full well what they do to a woman,” Hermione ranted, “and I’m not exactly beautiful.”

“I think you are,” Jon replied finally understanding where she was coming from, “and I am sure you had your reasons.”

Hermione blushed again, “So how about we get to know each other?”

“Definitely,” Jon grinned.

A Year Later

“Jingle Bells, jingle bells,” Hermione sang as she removed the gingerbread men from the oven, “Jingle all the way.”

“Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh,” a male voice sang from the doorway.

“Jon!” Hermione squealed with delight, placing the tray down she rushed to greet her boyfriend with a hug.

“Hermione,” he smiled, “I told you I would be home in time for Christmas.”

“I know,” Hermione replied, “But I didn’t know if you would get snowed in somewhere.”

“I wouldn’t let a little snow stop me from keeping my promise,” Jon grinned and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“I love you,” Hermione smiled.

“I love you too,” Jon kissed her on the lips, “Is that gingerbread I can smell?” 

“Yes,” Hermione laughed, “I’ve made some gingerbread men to bring to your Dad’s tomorrow.”

“Can I test one?” Jon asked cheekily.

“Only one,” Hermione smiled and at the feel of something brushing her hand, she looked at the giant white wolf by her side, “I missed you too Ghost.”

Ghost responded by licking her face.

“These are so good,” Jon said from the baking tray. 

“I should hope so,” Hermione smiled. 

“So I have a little something for you,” Jon started, “As it’s been a year since we met, I’ve got you a little something to celebrate.”

“Jon,” Hermione started, “You didn’t...”

Jon got down on one knee, “Hermione, you made me learn to value myself and make me want to be better at everything I do, I want to always have you by my side and I cannot see a future without you in it, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Hermione breathed out and kneeled down in front of Jon and pressed her lips firmly against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading


End file.
